


My Lust Would Seal My Misfortune

by Revelation_Dis



Series: The Violation [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bondage, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Scorpia is trans, Sexual Experimentation, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, but here it's just sad, it'd be funny if it was any other circumstance, mental masturbation, sexually intoxicated Catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-20 17:39:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18997357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revelation_Dis/pseuds/Revelation_Dis
Summary: After her recent failure, Catra is given one last chance to redeem herself.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I won't lie, this fic is dark. I added the rape/non-con filter to this because while technically it could be argued there's no rape in this story it could also be argued that from a moral stand point what eventually happens to Catra very much falls under this category.
> 
> Title is a line from the song "Lights Are Many" by Kiuas.

The last thing Catra remembered just before passing out was not the feeling of intense fear as she struggled for air, nor was it the way her lungs seemed to burn as though on fire as they cried out for oxygen. The last thing she remembered was the feeling of complete worthlessness as Hordak stared down at her while telling her that she had failed. The inky darkness of unconsciousness came all too soon but not quick enough for the feline woman.

When she woke up sometime later she was first surprised to discover she was still alive. Surprise soon turned to panic when she tried getting up but was met with resistance. Catra let out a low growl upon the realization that she was strapped spread eagle to a bed. The leather straps that held her in place had no slack and struggling caused them to dig into Catra’s short fur, and skin.

“I would stop that if I were you,” A familiar voice spoke.

Catra immediately recognized the voice of Lord Hordak. She wanted to ask him why he had spared her life; though it seemed Hordak had been anticipating her question because he answered her unasked question.

“Do not for a moment think you’re alive because I’ve decided to forgive your treachery. If it were entirely up to me you would be on Beast Island now with the least of the inferior species of this backwater planet.”

He walked over to the bed that Catra was strapped to and peered down at her, his expression cold and calculating. “You have Entrapta to thank. She convinced me that you may still have use for me, and so far she has not disappointed me.”

Catra was able to lift her head just high enough to see that Entrapta was also in the room, but she could not see what exactly the double-crossing princess was doing. 

“Entrapta?” Catra asked weakly.

“Oh hi, Catra! Now that you’re awake we can start the experiments!” she said with terrifying glee.

“Wait, what experiments?” Catra asked, fear dripping from her voice.

“Entrapta has offered the hypothesis that during a certain state you may be able to help the Horde after all,” Hordak answered, “I find the idea to be completely animalistic but all you are is a lowly beast.”

Catra tried moving her tail only to find out that it had been strapped down as well. “I can still be of use to the Horde! I was going to find Shadow Weaver!”

“Whom you allowed to escape in the first place!!” Hordak snapped. “You failed me in that regard, now pray that you do not fail me in this regard!”

Catra glared at the ceiling. “Fine, so what’s this experiment?” she smarted off.

“Ah! It’s going to prove to be quite the game changer!” Entrapta grinned wildly as she used her hair to quickly make her way over to Catra. “Lord Hordak and I, mostly myself, hypothesis that during a certain state you might be able to help produce viable soldiers for the Horde!”

“What are you talking about?” Catra was never good at deciphering Entrapta’s scientific babble and this time was no different.

Entrapta sighed, how come nobody could understand what she was saying unless she dumbed it down into the simplest of terms? “To be blunt, as a woman with certain feline physicality, it has been made known to me that at certain times you enter a stage known as heat. Your desire to mate and bear children increases to exponential levels during this time. By inducing you into this phase I hypothesise that with the right mates you’ll be able to birth genetically superior soldiers.”

It took a little while for Catra to process what had been said. She understood the words heat, desire, mate, birth, and children. When it all clicked into place panic set in again and she wailed, “You’re going to have me raped??!!”

“Of course not,” Hordak started, “I find the idea of that act to be something entirely deplorable.”

“Yeah, then you know that forcing me to do this would be rape?” Catra bitterly asked.

Hordak gave her a hint of a smile, “In time you’ll come to want this. The second part of the experiment will not commence until you are absolutely begging to be mated.”

Catra looked confused, “The second part?”

“Yes! The first part is inducing you into heat. Now please hold still,” Entrapta explained.

She stepped over to Catra with a syringe in hand. The syringe was filled with a pale purple liquid. Catra immediately tensed up when she felt the princess’s hand on her shoulder. She even bared her fangs and hissed, bits of spittle hitting Entrapta in the face. The older woman didn’t seem deterred. She stuck the needle into one of Catra’s veins and injected the drug into her.

Catra hissed and cringed at the injection. “Fuck both of you! I’d rather die than be a fucking birther for the Horde!”

Hordak looked at Entrapta. “I think it’s time we leave Catra.”  
“Oh, I agree!” Entrapta answered.

Catra watched in anger as the two left her alone in the room. She was determined not to go along with this horrid plan. She had decided that she’d much rather die than become some sort of wanton fuck slut for the Horde.

***  
By the time Entrapta came back to check on Catra it had felt like an eternity to the young woman. The purple haired woman checked Catra’s vitals and observed her for a time.

“Six hours later the subjects heart rate has increased by 10 beats per minute. She appears angry for some reason. Also,” Entrapta took a quick sniff, “The subject is releasing what I hypothesise to be some sort of pheromone. It shouldn’t be too much longer before we can commence with stage 2.”

Catra glared at Entrapta. “You know he’s just using you, right?”

“Lord Hordak?” Entrapta asked, more to be sure than anything. “Well, we’re using each other for science, so I’m not entirely sure what I should be so concerned about. Now, how are you feeling?”

All Catra could do at the moment was growl, hiss, and spit. 

“Okay! I’ll be back to check on you in another six hours!” Entrapta chirped just before leaving Catra alone once more.

As soon as she was gone, Catra let out a low groan. The room felt hot and suffocating to her and she could feel her skin and fur become damp with sweat. Her brain seemed to pound inside of her skull while her throat felt like it was burning. None of those things could compare to how her lower regions felt though. They ached horribly. Catra hated to admit it but she was horny. She let out a sob knowing full well that she couldn’t even relieve herself just a tiny bit. She knew that all she had to do to get rid of this feeling of torment was to simply tell Hordak and Entrapta that she was ready to be fucked. Though it was tempting, Catra still had quite a bit of pride left and wasn’t going to give up.

She closed her eyes. Perhaps if sleep claimed her then she could pass a few hours that way. Her thoughts however drifted to Adora, to She-Ra, and she growled. The last thing she wanted was to think about her ex-best-friend. She didn’t want to think about their fights, or how Adora betrayed her. She didn’t want to think about Adora’s sweet smile and naivity at the world. She didn’t want to think about She-Ra’s sun-kissed golden hair that flowed down in waves to her waist. She didn’t want to think about the larger woman’s tawny and muscular body that could easily cause so much damage.

She especially didn’t want to think about Adora kissing her all over, or to think of She-Ra ravaging her in a state of violent passion. Catra squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lower lip, hard enough to cause an indent but not enough to draw blood. She relented the tiniest of moans as she imagined She-Ra on top of her stroking her inner thighs; fingers danced dangerously close to her center. Catra whined and she lifted her pelvis in the air as though to find some relief.

“Does kitty want to be fucked?” Catra imagined She-Ra saying.

All Catra could do was whine like a pathetic beast. The scent of her arousal was strong. A sob illicited from her throat and then a hissing growl. She hated her body for betraying her.

“Your scent is so intoxicating. Let me help you.”

Catra relented and imagined that She-Ra’s head was now between her thighs. She gasped as her mind conjured an imagining of the other woman’s tongue slowly lapping up the slick of her arousal before she started to kiss her folds, her tongue entering her cunt and moving around in slow languid motions. She moaned and humped at the air now believing that Adora really was there and eating her pussy. She thought of her mouth moving to her clit to gently suck on it while three of her fingers stretched Catra ever so slightly. Catra felt her vaginal muscles squeeze around imaginary fingers that were now thrusting in and out of her. A drawn out moan escaped her lips while she imagined the blonde woman’s fingers curling up and hitting a certain spot.

“That’s it Catra, come for me.”

Catra let out a keening sound, her orgasm fast approaching.

“Come now you beautiful feline slut, let it out. Come for me, Catra. Don’t hold back, come for me. That’s it, that’s it, yes, you’re so close,” she could practically hear She-Ra coaxing as her fingers moved in and out of her at a quick pace.

Unable to hold it back, the young woman let out a yowl of orgasmic bliss. Her body trembled as her cunt convulsed around nothing, and slick fluid seeped from her opening and onto the bed. She panted heavily for a bit before passing out.

Catra’s yowl had not gone unnoticed by Entrapta who decided to check on her earlier than usual. The scent of Catra’s orgasm hit Entrapta like a tank. The scientist quickly retrieved her recorder and spoke into it.

“New developments have emerged. Despite not having a mate and having no ways of physically stimulating herself it appears as though the subject has managed to achieve orgasm. If this sates the young woman then I may have no choice but to inject her again. Oh this is so fascinating!”  
As soon as she turned the recorder off, Entrapta once more left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heavy warning for rape. Yeah, Catra "consents" but in all actuality she's in no condition to actually do so.

“You mean to tell me that despite nobody else being in the room and with her having no means to, ugh, touch herself, you hypothesize that she achieved orgasm?” Hordak was sitting on his throne, leaning over close to where Entrapta was perched, on her hair right in front of him.

“I know! I didn’t think it possible at first, but I’ve studied enough visual broadcasts to understand what happens after the state of orgasm,” Entrapta explained. 

“It shouldn’t be possible for someone like her to do something so complex,” The cybernetic vampire stated with a tone that was both cold and riddled with confusion, he added, “Tell me, what is your hypothesis in regards to this matter?”

Still seated on a large bulk of her hair, she used a small section of said hair to stroke her chin like one of her own fingers. “I theorize that when I gave her the injection that induced her period of heat, that having no way of physically relieving herself, her mind must have conjured up something to help her.”

“Are you telling me that Catra somehow used her limited mental capabilities to give herself an orgasm?” Hordak wanted her to clarify.

“Yes! That’s precisely what I’m saying!” The other scientist squealed with glee.

For a brief moment, Hordak thought about what Entrapta had just told him, and about the experiment itself. His brows furrowed in deep concentration while he stared past Entrapta. “Up the dosage,” he finally commanded.

“Yes, Lord Hordak!” 

With that said the young woman quickly stepped out of Hordak’s sanctum and went straight to Catra’s holding chambers.

***  
To her credit, Catra was still unwilling to actually be fucked. “I’ve lasted this long,” she smirked, “I can last longer,” and she let out a chuckle.

Her good mood was soured however when Entrapta walked into the room with a new syringe in hand. Catra’s ears folded flat against her head and she hissed. “If you inject me I swear to some unknown entity that I’ll claw your fucking face off!”

Shit, Catra thought, her ire mood hadn’t quite faded yet.

“Day 2 of Experiment D18, the subject Catra is still irate. Her vitals have gone down and she is no longer producing the mating pheromone. Commencing with stage 1 part 2,” Entrapta spoke into her recording device.  
Catra tried to protest but it didn’t take much effort for Entrapta to inject her with a new batch of the drug, and a more potent one at that. “There we go! I’ll check on you in a few hours.”

“Why are you doing this? I thought you princess types were supposed to be above doing this sort of shit,” Catra asked, the tip of her tail twitching back and forth angrily.

“I’m doing it for science,” Entrapta said with a shrug.

Catra groaned, and Entrapta took this opportunity to leave her by herself.

***  
Four hours later saw Catra at a worse stage than she’d been in last night. She had tried doing what she did last night but instead of helping it only made things worse. She was in such agony and she wanted it gone. The feline let out a sob, disgusted with herself for being unable to bear the increased torment. She just wanted to be fucked like the depraved beast she was.

Another cry escaped her lips just as Entrapta stepped in to check on her. Catra was in too much torment to even care.

“I want to be fucked...please,” she groaned.

Entrapta’s expression lit up at the words and at the way Catra’s body seemed to twist about despite still being bound to the bed. “Exciting news! The subject is now ready for stage 2 of the experiment! Time to bring her a couple of potential mates!”

She left the holding facility once more and made her way to another location of the Fright Zone.

***  
For the life of her, Scorpia couldn’t understand why Entrapta wanted herself, and Grizzlor to come with her. The naturally armored woman wanted to ask Entrapta what was going on, but couldn’t get a word in edgewise.

“Thank you both of you! Oh I can’t wait to see the results of this next stage! If my hypothesis is correct, this will help the Horde significantly!” Entrapta spoke into her recorder.

“Yeah, uh about that? What’s that got to do with Grizzlor and I? I mean I am all for helping the Horde believe me, but I’m a little lost,” Scorpia asked.

“You and Grizzlor have some of the best genetics among the Horde!”

Scorpia looked at Grizzlor with a confused look who just shrugged. “You definitely have me confused,”

“You’ll see, but first!” Entrapta stopped in front of a door, “It would be best for the experiment if Grizzlor went in first. Scorpia, could you have a seat over there?”

“Oh, sure! Not a problem!” The larger woman made her way to the nearby bench and smiled.

Whatever Entrapta and Hordak had planned, Scorpia was just happy that she’d get to help out.

***  
During the walk Grizzlor had said nothing. He was confused about what was going on. He understood that it had something to do with genetics. Did they want a sample from him? The large leonian bear beast made a mental list of what the experiment might be. It wasn’t until he was let into the room that it hit him.

The room absolutely reeked of sweat, tears, and something else he couldn’t put his finger on. Lords it was intoxicating and arousing. It didn’t take him long to find the source of the smell.

“Huh?” he grunted at Catra.

She looked terrible. Her fur was slick with sweat and her hair was matted with the same substance. Her pupils were dilated and her eyes glossy for some reason. Had she been crying? Grizzlor was confused, and a little disgusted truth be told.

“Heey, come to fuck me?” Catra leered at him, her voice filled with both agony, and wanting.

Grizzlor couldn’t help himself. Catra was in heat, begging to be fucked, and he could feel his shaft start to emerge from its sheath. He wasted no time in quickly removing his clothes and quickly staggering over to Catra where he quickly crawled on top of her. Catra stared up at him and smiled.

“You’re a big beast, I’m so glad they got you and not like Kyle or some shit,” Catra grinned.

“Hush,” Grizzlor growled.

The only thing running through his mind was to mate with the feline underneath him. Without warning he emerged from his sheath into Catra. It was easy to take him in at first but Catra felt her walls stretch as more of Grizzlor’s cock entered her. She let out a terrible yowl as his massive dick stretched her to the limits. It hurt so much but she wanted it so bad. When he was fully inside, Grizzlor took that opportunity to gaze down at Catra. Her eyes were glazed over in a state of lust and to be fair, his eyes must have been glazed as well. In a state of furied passion, Grizzlor moved in and out of Catra. The sounds of grunting, mewling and flesh slapping against flesh filled the room; a cacophony of horrible, lurid noises.

The two of them had just about the same thing in mind. For Catra it was to become pregnant. For Grizzlor it was to impregnate. 

He let out a strangled groan when he could no longer hold himself. He buried his face deep into the curve of Catra’s neck and his groan soon turned into a bellowing roar as he came inside of the feline. Catra squeezed around his shaft in spasms milking out everything he had to give her. In her state she didn’t care how this looked, she wanted more.

“Fuck me,” she commanded.

By this point Grizzlor had removed himself from Catra and was now getting dressed. Catra glared at him, then whined, “Don’t goo!! I need you, mmm need your dick in me.”

“Done,” was the only thing Grizzlor said before walking out of the room.

***  
Scorpia hadn’t heard anything that was happening behind that closed door, so she was somewhat surprised to see Grizzlor walk out looking spent. There was something off, but the arachnidian woman couldn’t place a claw on it.

“Okay so, what happened?” she asked.

Grizzlor pointed to the door but said nothing.

“Right, have to find out myself. Alright well see you around Grizzlor!” she smiled and waved.

He watched her step inside of the room before turning around and walking away.

As soon as she stepped into the room, Scorpia scrunched her nose up. She didn’t have the best sense of smell so whatever this was had to be incredibly strong. It also bothered her that she could feel herself start to become hard. What in the hell was going on exactly? Cautiously she walked towards the bed, but once she got to it, her face fell.

“Scorpiaaa...what are you doin’ here?” Catra asked.

She might not have been the brightest member of the Horde, but that didn’t mean Scorpia was completely stupid. It didn’t take her long to put the pieces together, and the realization made her sick to her stomach. They wanted her and Grizzlor to mate with Catra. Judging by the small pool of liquid seeping from Catra’s cunt, Scorpia figured that Grizzlor had fucked Catra. While Scorpia herself wanted to be with Catra she wanted it to be something romantic, tender, and erotic; not something clinical, rough, and wrong.

“Are you here to fuck me too? B’cause that’d be soo great cause I’m still sooo fucking horny!” Catra’s asked turned into a plea.

“Sorry Wildcat, I know that’s what you think you want, but this is for your own good,” Scorpia answered, her tail lifting up and the stinger pointed at Catra.

“But I doo want it! Scorpia as your commander I command you to fuck me!” the feline girl whined angrily.

Scorpia didn’t bother to reply. Using the tip of her stinger, she injected a minuscule amount of venom into Catra. It was just enough to make her fall asleep, but it would give Scorpia time to break her best friend loose, wrap her in the blanket Catra had been laying on, and get her out of the Horde. 

She didn’t care if this made her a traitor. Far as she was concerned, both Hordak and Entrapta had crossed a line, and she was not about to continue serving or working for them. Besides what if the experiment succeeded and those two decided to do this to others? It made Scorpia sick to think about that so she focused on the task at hand.

After releasing Catra from her bonds, Scorpia carefully wrapped the smaller woman up in the blanket, and gently lifted her up bridal style. With the utmost determination, Scorpia quickly left the room and eventually the Horde itself.

***  
Once they were out of the Fright Zone, with the help of a stolen skiff, Scorpia wondered what to do next. Given the immediate circumstances her options were limited. She knew that the Horde would see her as a traitor for daring to rescue Catra from what they had just put her through, but that was fine. Better to be a traitor than to sink that low.

Eventually it dawned on Scorpia what she needed to do. She didn’t care much for the idea, and she knew her Wild Cat definitely wouldn’t it like it, but, “I’m sorry, Kitty, this is for your own good.”

Being as precise as she could, Scorpia took the communication device in her pincers, and pressed a few buttons. In a matter of seconds the screen lit up with Adora’s face on display.

“Oh hey, great! Good, I have to be quick about this. Catra needs your help. Track us.”

Before Adora could say anything, Scorpia ended the communication. She didn’t know what would happen exactly, but for now it would be preferable to just leaving Catra in the Fright Zone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read the comments about this story including the ones on tumblr. The general consensus seemed to be that Adora should be the one to save Catra. As much as I would have loved to do this, I couldn't think of a good enough reason for Adora to come to the Fright Zone; not to mention that the thought of her just coming across Catra seemed contrived.
> 
> The story isn't over yet.
> 
> I also appreciate all of the comments and kudos I get, so thank you everyone for that.


End file.
